Love Academy
by MidnightFlower07
Summary: Len finally decides to write a love letter to the class president, Rin. But what will happen when a certain boy comes and takes Len's chances away? Will everything still be the same? LenxRinxGumi PLEASE REVIEW! :3 This is not a one shot anymore. I've decided that the story will be continued.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my second fanfic! This idea keeps bugging me up to the point where I can't even sleep! I just had to write this down. This fanfic is actually based on the Vocaloid Song – First Love Academy – School of True Love by Gumi, Rin and Len Kagamine. Yeah I know, in the music video, Gumi is a boy. So I had to make Gumi a boy here. Sorry if I offend any Gumi fans here ^_^" I'D BE VERY GLAD TO RECEIVE REVIEWS FROM READERS SO, YEAH, PLEASE REVIEW! :3**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, I know. I don't own any of the characters mentioned. But I would really, really want to own them someday!**

**Miku: I won't allow it! *Crosses her arms***

**Me: Aww, you look so cute when you're mad! *Pinches her puffy cheeks* Here's your leek!**

**Miku: Hey! That hurts! *Calmly snatches the leek from my hand and munches it away***

**Me: Hahaha okay, okay…. *Turns serious* Ahem… Now, back to story!**

**Len's POV**

"Good morning, everyone!" I practically jumped at my teacher's statement, nearly falling off my seat.

I had been asleep for the previous class, but I am now wide awake because of the sudden outburst of our cheerful teacher, Ms. Luka.

Oh, I almost forgot, my name's Len Kagamine, 14 years old, and a second-year student.

"I will be returning your test papers that you answered last week.

I can truly say that I have been impressed by your all of your grades, except for one person." She turned to stare at me.

_Oh no! Not me!_ I panicked. I always had a reputation of getting low grades for every test I answered. _That's what you call bad luck my friend,_ my conscience told me.

Ms. Luka handed out the papers and I shivered as I received mine. I nervously picked it up, closing my eyes.

I quickly opened my eyes and saw the big red mark on the sheet of paper: **F****. **"Damn! Well, this is really not my day." I sighed with disappointment, although I was used to it already.

I awoke to the sound of the bell that marks the end of the class. _Wait, what happened earlier was just a dream?_ I asked myself.

_No you idiot, after you received your paper you practically slept again_, my conscience hissed. I sighed.

I quickly gathered up my things when someone called out to me, "Len!" "Gah!" I shouted as someone leaped at me.

We both fell to the ground. I rubbed my eyes as I look up and I saw HER, Rin Kagamine, the girl of my dreams, my childhood best friend, the most famous girl at school and also the class president.

Yeah, I know, we have the same last name. That may be awkward on our part, but I always adored her ever since we were kids.

I loved it when she wears her signature bow, she looks prettier with those on!

She smiled at me and said, "You ready to go?" I blushed slightly and nodded.

_Damn! I hope she didn't notice my blush!_ I thought wildly.

I was practically the only boy whom she talked to. She doesn't seem to converse with those other people around her except if she had a purpose on them.

**Rin's POV**

_Was that a blush?_ I asked myself.

I actually had some feelings for Len but sometimes, I want to treat him as my friend and brother. Maybe because we had the same last name, but now, I thought he looked cute when he blushes.

Well, maybe I do like him. _Oh what am I thinking?!_

Since we had the same classes, we walked together more often.

We headed for the next class and went inside as soon as the bell rang.

I went in front of the class to quiet them down. As I shushed them, I glanced at Len only to find him sleeping again.

_How does he even sleep that fast?_ I sighed, _when does he ever listen to class? If only he would try…_

I was attentively listening to the discussion being taught to us. It seems as though I was the only one interested in listening to it.

The others, like Len, weren't really listening and always bored every time. They all hoped for the same thing, to make the time speed up really fast.

But what makes Len different from all of them is that he is… a gentleman. _And that's what I like about him._

Before I knew it, the bell rang. I think I was the only one who was disappointed that the class ended. I quickly gathered up my things and headed outside.

I passed through the empty hallways and headed to my locker. I put in the combination and opened it.

"Ooof!" was all I had managed to say when a ton of envelopes crashed from inside the locker. By the looks of it, I wondered how it could all fit in there.

As I scanned through all of them, they were all confession letters from different students at school. I sighed, _I might as well read ALL of it so that I won't hurt their feelings._

I stuffed them in my bag and headed to the gate. I passed by the track and field only to see Len on the field.

_Huh? Len is actually TRYING OUT for sports?_ I wasn't really expecting THAT.

I stopped in my tracks and slipped in through the crowd to watch all the students who were trying out.

**Len's POV**

I can't believe I let Kaito talk me into this. I never really wanted to try out for the 100-m dash, more like I was forced to.

He said it could boost up my grades, I guess I was getting desperate by the minute.

I prepared myself, doing all those warm-up exercises. At the corner of my eye, I saw something yellow.

I turned my head to find out what it was, only to find Rin in the crowd. _I guess her hair really stands out from the others, especially with her bow._

I was blushing slight pink when she waved at me and said, "Good luck!" I can't believe Rin is watching me try out.

I started to get nervous and my knees felt weak for once.

"Racers, get ready…" the announcer shouted as I positioned myself. "Get set… Go!"

At the sound of the gun I ran as fast as I could, only to find out that compared to my competitors, my speed was very, very slow.

_Can't I go any faster?! _I forced myself. I felt my feet were growing sore, too early. _I still haven't finished the race, how can my feet hurt at this minute?_

I argued with my body, but it failed. I had to give up. I stopped and knelt on the ground, afraid to look up and be ashamed.

I had to face it, I was weak in both academic AND sports. I was a weakling.

_Well, I better go home and lock myself into my room, _I sighed, turning away from the crowd. _Yeah, you better do that,_ my conscience agreed.

I felt a hand reaching out to me from my back. "Len, I'm sorry. I guess this wasn't the right sport for you." I turned to look at Rin and saw deep blue eyes filled with concern.

"It's okay Rin, I never wanted to join anyways." I sighed. "Eh?" she raised an eyebrow.

I quickly explained to her about how Kaito convinced me to try it out for once.

Although I felt sad for my defeat, I actually felt happy that Rin was there for me. It made me blush just realizing it now. I quickly turned my face away from her just to hide it.

Out of nowhere she asked, "Hey, why don't we walk home together?" I was blushing like crazy at this, "Uhh, s-sure." I stuttered, without turning my head.

Our houses were just beside each other, yet I never had the courage to knock and say 'hello'.

We walked through the peaceful streets. It had been silent and awkward too long that it seemed forever to reach her house.

"Thanks for walking with me today." She said when we finally got there. I, again, turned red and mumbled "Your welcome, class president."

She quickly added, "Oh please, no need to be formal. You can call me Rinny." I was sure that I saw a shade of pink from her face.

_Was she blushing?_ I thought. _No, she wouldn't have. Besides, why would she like you?_ My conscience smirked.

Why you-?! Seriously, if I could punch my stupid conscience in the face, I would do it without a second thought.

"Okay. Bye now, Rinny." I was blushing like crazy when I said her name. I quickly ran to my house to hide it from her sight.

**Rin's POV**

I smiled and waved to him as he ran up to his house, which was beside mine of course. _At least that ended up well,_ I thought.

I glided through the kitchen to grab a handful of oranges from the fruit basket and carefully peeled each one. I began munching it away.

Luckily, our teacher had not given any assignments today so I was free. I thought about what happened today.

The principal had called me to his office earlier. He announced that there will be a new transfer student coming tomorrow. I was assigned to introduce him to class and seat him somewhere.

Being the class president, I was always running errands and favours for teachers and other important people at school.

I barely had time for myself and other things, like my best friend, Len. We had barely talked and went out ever since I was president.

He too, went on his own and tried not to distract me. Oh how I miss those days where we don't care about anything and just played and laughed the whole day.

The principal only revealed that the student was a boy. _This will sure get girls excited,_ I thought as I popped the last piece of orange into my mouth.

_I wonder what he's like, _I was getting curious about him.

I happened to glance at my bag which I left on the couch earlier. I suddenly remembered, "Oh no! I must read them right away!"

I emptied my bag and swiftly read one letter to another. Each letter saying 'I love you's and signed 'anonymous'.

I decided to continue reading them in my room. I brought it up and began reading away.

It took three long hours to finish them all, and soon my eyelids were beginning to feel heavy. I dug myself through my soft pillows and almost immediately, I drifted to sleep.

**Len's POV**

"That's it! I'm going to do it!" I've finally decided to write a letter to Rin. _Maybe a bit longer than the other boys did, _I thought.

I tried to add sweet words to it, finally finishing the draft. It took me full four hours to complete the draft, and I was soon rewriting it in a decorated, citrus-scented paper.

I stuffed it into a yellow-orange envelope and began decorating it. I was really known in the class as the 'most creative' and 'artistic' student in class. So I practically had high grades in Art class.

_How I wish it would be THIS easy for the other subjects_, I sighed.

It was midnight when I practiced what I would say to her when I give it to her. I rehearsed my lines and I really made it straight to the point so I won't waste her precious time.

I decided not to put it in her locker because it might get mixed up with the others. When I thought my speech was okay, I let out a long yawn. _I just have to give it to her somehow,_ I sighed.

Well, I guess that's it. I'm giving it to her tomorrow. I hope nothing will stand in my way. "Oh, Rin, just you wait until tomorrow", I said in a whisper.

I just hope I gather enough courage for tomorrow. Before I knew it, I was already fast asleep, dreaming of her.

_***TIME SKIP***_

"Beep, beep, beep, beep!" I awoke to the sound of my stupid alarm clock. My eyelids were still heavy from last night.

I stretched my body and yawned. My eyes widened. _Wait, last night?_ I suddenly remembered.

I huge smile swept across my face and I yelled excitedly, "Today is the day!"

I hurriedly went to the bathroom and showered. After what seemed like twenty-minutes, I jumped out of the shower.

I slipped into fresh casual clothes, just like what I would wear any day. But this is no ordinary day, but I guess acting cool and casual would be for the best.

I skipped down the stairs and headed straight for the kitchen. I took a banana or two and nibbled each one as fast as I could.

How yummy these bananas were! I couldn't live a day without them! I slipped into my shoes and perfumed myself.

I quickly ran outside and stood in front of Rin's house. I nervously knocked on the door and held my breath.

**Rin's POV**

"Rinny! You're going to be late at school!" I heard my sister, Lenka, yell from downstairs.

I suddenly jumped out of bed, not wanting to be late at school. I remembered that today was the day I introduce that new student to our class.

I quickly showered and slipped to the school's uniform. With four bobby pins, I dabbed them each on my bangs so that it won't distract me.

I grabbed my signature bow and tied it to my head. I always loved my bow because… Len… gave it to me when we were younger.

A smile curled up to my lips, remembering those days.

"_Umm, Rin?" a boy my age with blonde hair tied up to small ponytail said nervously, looking at the ground._

"_Yeah, Len?" I replied. I saw that he was holding something in his hands which he hid behind him. "What's wrong?" I asked, my head tilted slightly._

"_I… I… wanted to… give this to you." He shifted uncomfortably. He held out a big bow that clinged to his hands. I gasped._

"_Why, Len? It's so pretty!" I said, noticing a shade of pink in his cheeks._

"_Thank you so much!" I added. I took it from his hands and gently pecked him on the cheek._

_His face turned redder this time. "I-It's n-n-nothing." He said, looking down._

_I put in on my head and said "How do I look?" I smiled. He looked up and his eyes widened._

"_What?" I asked inquiringly._

"_N-nothing. You l-look cute with it." He said, his face turning even redder._

"_Hehe, thanks!" I said with a big smile on my face._

Ever since that day, I never wanted to get it off. Everyday, I never forget to wear it, for him.

"Rin! You'll be late if you don't come down!" I heard my sister shout. "Okay, okay. I'm coming!" I yelled back.

I quickly ran downstairs and headed to the kitchen, grabbed a piece of orange, and went to the door.

As I was nearing the door, I heard someone knock. I stopped in my tracks and opened the door.

"Len!" I said, slightly shocked. It was his first time to knock on the door for as long as I could remember.

"Hey," he shifted nervously. "Would you like to w-walk with me to school?"

I thought for a millisecond. "Of course!" I said, quite excited. I saw his face lit up.

We walked together and headed to school. "Is there something you want to talk about?" I asked, just out of curiosity.

I noticed that he held an envelope in his hands, and held it tightly as I spoke.

**Len's POV**

_Ahh! Why can't I think straight when I'm with you, Rin!_ As my mouth began to open, Rin interrupted, "Is there something you want to talk about?"

_How does she know? Does she have psychic powers?_ "Uhh, nothing! I just thought it will be nice to walk with my best friend on a beautiful morning. The weather today sure is nice." I said, smiling and scratching my head.

"Well, what's that in your hands?" She asked. "Umm… Uh… umm…" I quickly hid it in my bag.

"That? Oh, that was nothing. It's just a letter I'm going to give to… uh, Kaito!" I smiled nervously. "Well, can I see it?" She said.

"No!" I said, almost too fast. "Oh, I see. It seems _private,_ I understand." She said, quite disappointed. I didn't like how she said the word 'private'.

_You and your dumb ways, now what have you done? _My conscience scolded.

We reached the school grounds but I almost didn't seem to notice.

"Rin, you're needed at the principal's office right now." A woman approached her.

"Okay, I'll be there." She said quickly. She turned to me and said, "Sorry, but I really have to go now. I'll see you later!" She smiled and waved as she left.

_Damn this principal, can't he wait a little while longer? Why am I always in such a bad timing?_ I decided that I had to give it to her after class.

I headed to the classroom and sat quietly. The class was unusually noisy, gossiping about things and stuff.

I heard a loud voice from my back that I could hear it plainly.

"You know, there's that new transfer student coming today." A girl said.

"Really? How did you know?" another girl asked.

"Oh you know, I have my ways…" I imagined mentally that she wore an evil smile when she said that.

I tried not to hear their conversation more and focused on staring outside the window. Did I mention that my seat was beside the window? No? Then I'll tell you, _my seat was beside the window._

My eyes caught a green-haired boy talking to someone. Wait, is that the principal he's talking to? Could it be that he's the new transfer student?

I shrugged the idea off. I was about to turn away when I saw Rin approaching the two. I can see that the green-haired boy never took his gaze off of her.

I was probably thinking now that he is some sort of pervert. Well, you never know… The two of them shook hands and my body twitched as I watched them.

_I have a bad feeling about this,_ I sighed and turned away. I didn't want to watch them anymore.

_Is it just me, or I saw a hint of jealousy there? _My conscience smiled teasingly. _Shut up! _I told that stupid voice inside my head. My conscience can get really, really annoying, if you don't get the hint.

**Rin's POV**

I went to the principal's office. I was about to knock on the door, when I saw the principal talking to a green-haired boy. Maybe he was the transfer student?

I approached them and greeted them. The green-haired boy smiled at me. "Hey, my name's Gumi." He said, reaching out a hand.

"I'm Rin." I accepted his hand. I can almost feel a pair of eyes watching us and shooting us daggers. But after I released his hand, the feeling vanished.

"Rin," he repeated, "Such a nice name, and must I add, you are very pretty." He smiled, taking my hand up to his face. He gently kissed it, never breaking the eye contact.

I blushed, feeling embarrassed. _Couldn't he wait until the principal was out of sight?! _It was quite embarrassing on my part. I quickly retrieved my hand and said, "Well, Gumi, you're not so bad yourself." I replied.

The principal interrupted us saying that he has other important matters to attend, and left us alone. "So, let's go to the classroom, shall we?" I said with an unsure smile.

I was deep in thought as we neared the classroom. I thought about his actions earlier. _What was he doing taking my hand like that? He kinda acted like he was part of the royal family._

I tried hard to suppress the giggle that formed in my throat. Looks like he came from the past, where kings and queens existed. His confidence was really kind of annoying though, but I envied it.

I never had that much confidence in me. The truth is, I was kinda shy around people. The person that I could only talk to was Len and… well, Len. As we approached the door, I took a deep breath and glanced at Gumi from the corner of my eye.

He acted like he wasn't nervous at all. He was so confident about himself. I sighed and entered the classroom.

"Hey, everyone." I announced. Everyone turned to me and listened. "You probably know that we have a transfer student today, so I would like you to meet him." I said.

Everyone held their breath, including me. _Why was I holding my breath? What for?_ I quickly released it so I can breathe properly.

After he was done, the class stayed quiet. "Umm, Gumi, please take your seat beside me, for now." I led him to his seat and he seated himself on the wooden desk.

I heard a whisper from the back, "He's so cute!" a girl squealed. He didn't seem to notice it. I sighed and went to sit beside Len. So the arrangement was Gumi, me, and Len.

I could sense a feeling of awkwardness between the two, Len and Gumi. I don't know why.

I mean, they haven't seen and met each other, right? I noticed that Len was pretty quiet that day. _Hmm, wonder what's wrong with him?_

I couldn't help but notice Gumi staring at me for a while now. I'm getting really conscious.

**Len's POV**

I sulked in my seat and rested my head on my elbows. _Why do I have a strong feeling that Gumi likes Rin?_

"Class, please get your books and open to page 215." Our teacher told us as he entered the room. Rin was listening attentively, as usual.

Gumi was just staring at her the whole time. I couldn't sleep during class today. I have to keep an eye on Rin, just to be sure she was safe with him.

I nearly forgot about the letter, _maybe after class will be a better time…_ I thought. _Looks like we have a little competition, eh? _My conscience smirked. I was not in the mood to argue, so I ignored it.

The lessons bored me to death and I was getting droopy. But the moment I fell asleep in class, the bell had rung already. _It's time… _I reminded myself.

I jumped off my seat and went straight to the lockers. I retrieved the letter I had placed earlier and went back to the classroom to give it to Rin.

I peeked in first and saw Gumi and Rin talking. _Ok, it's now or never,_ I told myself. _Calm down, _my conscience added. I realized that they were already facing me.

"Hey, you." I jumped at Gumi's statement. "Who, me?" I answered back. "Yes, you. We're in the middle of a chat, okay?" He said.

_This is bad! I won't be called timid any longer!_ I went out of my hiding place and walked over to Rin. "President! This letter, please read it!" I said with confidence.

**Rin's POV**

After class, I quickly gathered my things but was stopped by a boy. I looked up to find Gumi in front of me. He actually looked cute for once.

I realized he put a rose in his mouth. "Hey, Rin." He said. "Hey. I don't mean to be rude but, inside the classroom, we DON'T put roses in our mouths." I said.

"Oh? Is it not attractive? My fans out there say I look adorable." He pointed out to a window and girls were screaming his name.

"Haven't you noticed my necktie? It's Bayberry custom-made and is extremely expensive." He added. _He and his big mouth, it's quite annoying, _I sighed.

"What's that? I've never heard of that weird brand name." I said. "Ah, well it is famous outside this country." He said casually.

"Hey, what are you doing this weekend?" He asked. "Ah, I've got lessons to attend. Maybe another time!" I said.

"Ah, little kitten. Are you frightened of my perfect self?" He said teasingly. "I can't help it if other girls are jealous." He added.

"It's already getting late, see you tomorrow." I avoided his question. Other girls may be watching right now and probably throwing daggers at us with their eyes.

I saw Len peek from the door and Gumi saw him too. "Hey, you." Len jumped at Gumi's statement. "Who, me?" Len answered back. "Yes, you. We're in the middle of a chat, okay?" Gumi said.

Len walked over to me and said, "President! This letter, please read it!" I opened the envelope which was citrus-scented. I glanced at the letter nervously as I read.

"_When your silken hair sways in the wind, my heart races…" _I noticed Gumi was also peeking at the letter, too.

He turned to Len and said, " Your literary talent is considerable, but she's gonna choose me. Isn't that right?"

I was really surprised that time that I didn't know what to say.

"You guys have really surprised me today. My decision is… Well, I don't know. But one thing that I have been thinking about is…" I was finding the perfect words to say it.

"Nevermind." I finally sighed and slowly walked away from the two boys, leaving them blank. _I hope they forget about all of this tomorrow,_ I sighed again, but this time, smiling.

**A/N: Phew! I'm glad that's over! I really had fun writing this. It took me a week to finish this, A WEEK! Oh well, this was supposed to be a one shot, but I guess I failed. Maybe I'm just not that good at constructing one. *Sigh* This story is probably promoting RinxLen fandom, and I support it with all my heart! :D Now, I ask you a very simple favor, please review my story! I would really appreciate it if you do! Rin, Len and Gumi will too! :3 Thanks, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry if this took a long time to update. Life has been… dramatically and awfully busy /shot multiple times. *crawls into a corner***

**Anyway, to inform everyone, this is my version of what happened after – or simply the afterstory - the song – First Love Academy - School of True Love by Kagamine Rin & Len, and Megpoid Gumi. I didn't want to end the story just like that. I simply suck at ending stories unhappily T_T**

**To those who have been waiting for the next chapter of my other fanfic, "Broken Glass", if there are any, I'm sorry! I will write soooooooooon! (Might take awhile…)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Vocaloid. (If I did, I will rule the world with their sheer awesomeness! Mwahahaha! … Uh, pretend you didn't read this…)**

**...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…**

**Review Replies**

**Guest: Yeah, I've heard. It's like soooo cool! But I still like the original no matter what :)**

**bananasRkewl: Hey! I promise in this chapter that Rin will… you know… Oh, just read! I don't wanna spoil the plot :) *wink***

**Chocolatesaregood: Hey! Here's another chapter like you requested. I hope you enjoy this! Thank you for your support! ^^**

**TheYokaiOtaku: Thanks for reviewing! Oh, you'll see~. *wink***

…**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…**

**Now, on with the story!**

**THE NEXT DAY~**

**Rin's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned lazily and pushed the snooze button. I buried my head in my pillow. I couldn't sleep last night because of yesterday's events.

Just then I heard footsteps coming and then someone barged into my room. "Rin! Wake up! What's happened to you these days? You always wake up so late!" I heard my sister shout, and she shook me with all her might.

I could feel myself getting dizzy by her shaking. "Okay, okay! I'm awake, Lenka! Just don't kill me!" I said, my face still buried in my soft pillow. Just then the room was quiet, too quiet.

I slowly raised my head only to be met by my sister's smirking face. "What?" I asked curiously. "Is it a boy?" She teased, her arms folded. "What do you care? I thought you wanted me to wake up. Now here I am, now get out!" I shot her a glare and pushed out of the room but she was too strong for me.

"Now, little sister, I know you too well. Is it a boy or not?" She looked at me seriously. I've never seen her _this _serious. "Well actually," I said, playing with my fingers nervously.

"Well, spit it out already!" My sister yelled. I flinched at her statement so I continued, "Actually, it's _two_ boys." My sister's eyes widened, but returned to her serious look.

"Is that why you couldn't sleep last night, huh?" She asked softly. She can be annoying sometimes, but she can be the most caring and understanding one when I need her.

"Sort of." I said guiltily. "But it's nothing! I bet they forgot about it already." I told her with a reassuring smile. "Okay. Just don't hesitate to tell me all about it 'kay?" She left reluctantly.

I closed the door behind me and let out a sigh. I happened to glance at the clock which read '**7:45**'. "Shoot! I'm really gonna be late! Class starts at 8:15." I cursed under my breath as I changed into my uniform.

I hurriedly ran downstairs and grabbed an orange on the fruit basket. I shoved it into my bag and went outside, running all the way to school. I arrived at the front gate panting heavily and my face was sweating.

I looked at my watch which read '**8:00**' _I still have time to fix myself_. I went to the bathroom, combed my hair and wiped the sweat from my face. Once I was done, I headed to the classroom calmly.

Just as I went inside two boys went out of their seats to approach me. _Great, I have no time for these two yet._ "Rin-sama!" Both boys said at the same time and looked towards each other, sending death glares.

I approached my seat only to realize something else. _Oh right, they are my seatmates. This is gonna be a long, long day._ I sat myself and the bell rang, indicating the start of the class.

The two went back to their seats, still looking at each other. During class I kept glancing to both sides from time to time. Len, as usual, was sleeping soundly while Gumi was looking down at his desk. Texting maybe?

_Oh well, at least there's no trouble. Yet…_

**Len's POV**

"_Len, there's something I want to tell you." Rin looked up with wide, cerulean eyes._

"_What is it?" I tilted my head curiously. Oh, I hope this is it! Is she's finally gonna tell me what I think it is?!_

"_Len, I-I…" Rin blushed deeply as our faces were getting closer. Just a little bit more… This is it!_

"Len! Wake up! Class ended already!" I heard someone yell at my ear. "Gah!" I jumped out of my seat, falling off. "Why did you do that?" I said angrily, only to face a frightened Miku in front of me.

She loosened up a bit and giggled "Dreaming about her again, are we?" She said teasingly. Heat rose up to my cheeks and looked away. "I'll take that as a yes." She smirked.

You're probably wondering why Miku came out of nowhere to wake me up. Well, after Rin became class president, I was left alone. But I didn't mind. And then Miku showed up and we became close friends.

She was the one who sat with me during lunch and we walked together when class ended, in place of Rin. It's not that I like Miku or anything. She's like a mother to me. Now, she's here to fetch me as usual.

"You always have a bad timing, Miku." I sighed, my face still flushed with embarrassment. She giggled and grabbed my wrist to pull me up. "Thanks." I mumbled.

We were walking along the hallway when I heard Rin's voice and a man's voice just around the corner. I slowly walked ahead and the voices were getting louder. I peeked in to see Gumi talking to Rin, _my _Rin. Oh well, maybe I'm too possessive but still… I could clearly hear their conversation.

"-was hoping you could come over our house this Saturday. We will have a pool party there. It'll be lots of fun. ~" Gumi grinned. _No! Why is he inviting her to his house? I hope she will say no._

I saw Rin thinking for a moment then said, "Okay!" _Nooooo!_ I mentally face palmed and then I had an idea. What if I go in there and interrupt them and tell Gumi if I could go too? That way I will be able to keep an eye on Rin, just in case.

"What are you going to do about it?" Miku asked curiously. Shoot, I almost forgot about her. "I'm gonna go in there!" I said in a half-whisper, half-shouting voice. "Are you crazy?!" Miku grabbed me by the arm.

"I have no choice." I said, taking a deep breath. Miku knew I was not going to back down on this idea, so she said, "Okay, but be careful in there." She said with concern. I gathered up my courage and walked towards them casually.

Rin saw me over Gumi's shoulder and Gumi must have noticed it too because he was also looking at me but with a glare. "Hey, Rin! What's going on here?" I said, turning to both of them.

"Well, Gumi over here is inviting me to his house this Saturday. He said there's going to be a pool party." Rin smiled. "Oh." I said, faking a shocked expression. "Well, don't I get invited too Gumi?" I shot him a pleading/teasing look. It made him growl a bit.

"Oh yeah. Please invite him too Gumi. It will be more fun if he's there." Rin sided with me. She also gave him a pleading look. _Ha! I'm glad she's on my side this time_. I can't help but smirk a little.

"F-Fine." He finally said, crossing his arms. "Thanks!" Rin said with a smile. "Well Rin, shall we walk home together?" I said. "Okay." She said shyly, with a very, small, tiny, blush.

We walked ahead of Gumi who was still shooting daggers at me. I can't help but look back and send him another smirk.

As we walk through the empty hallways, I saw Miku hiding among the lockers, watching us. I gave her an apologetic look saying 'I'm sorry, I hope you understand.' She smiled and nodded. _Thank you, Miku…_

**Rin's POV**

As soon as the bell rang I went outside only to see Gumi run after me, grabbing my wrist. _I might as well give him a chance…_ "Rin, I just wanna talk to you about something." He said, catching his breath.

"I was hoping you could come over our house this Saturday. We will have a pool party there. It'll be lots of fun. ~" Gumi grinned. I thought about it for a moment then said, "Okay!"

I saw Len over Gumi's shoulder and Gumi must have noticed it too because he turned around. "Hey, Rin! What's going on here?" Len said, turning to both of us.

"Well, Gumi over here is inviting me to his house this Saturday. He said there's going to be a pool party." I smiled. "Oh." He said, quite shocked. "Well, don't I get invited too Gumi?" He shot him a pleading look.

_I really don't know anyone who will be attending the pool party. I might as well force Gumi to let Len come so that I at least know someone there at the party._

"Oh yeah. Please invite him too Gumi. It will be more fun if he's there." I gave him a pleading look. "F-Fine." He finally said, crossing his arms. "Thanks!" I said with a smile.

"Well Rin, shall we walk home together?" He told me. "Okay." I said shyly. I can't help but feel a little heat coming up my face. I can tell I was blushing a little. I hope Len didn't notice it.

We walked ahead of Gumi and headed for the front gate. I noticed that he was looking at someone and I saw a flash of teal. "Um, who's that?" I asked curiously. He looked at me with a confused look. "Uh, um. Miku." He muttered.

I can't help but giggle at his actions. _He's so cute when he's like that!_ Wait, what am I talking about? Pretend you didn't hear that. "What are you laughing at?" He said, tilting his head to one side. "Oh it's nothing! I just remembered something." I waved off the question, laughing nervously.

I certainly missed those days when we were still kids. We always sat under an oak tree and played in there. We made songs together and tell our problems to each other. But now, we seemed so… distant.

I was deep in thought when he stopped. I turned to look at him curiously, "What is it?" He looked confused, again. "Umm, were here." He mumbled. I turned to look around and saw that we already reached my house.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." I laughed. "Well, see you tomorrow then!" I said. "Thanks for walking with me today!" I blushed and ran inside my house.

I closed the door behind me and let out a heavy sigh. I ran up to my room and plopped on top of my bed. _Yup, that does it. I definitely have a crush on him no matter what I do._

My thoughts were ended when my sister, Lenka, entered the room. I really don't know why but she kinda reminds me of Len sometimes.

"Thinking about him, are we?" She said teasingly. "Shut up! Tell this to anyone and you're dead!" I said with a glare. "Okay, okay. But he was really cute back there, right?" She smirked again. Seriously, why does she smirk every single damn time?

"Sort of." I said briefly. "Aww, you two are so cute!" She squealed. "I'll definitely choose Len if I were you, whoever the other guy is. He knows you better than him, and he's best for you." She pointed out.

"Gee, thanks, Lenka. Now get out of here before I change my mind!" I said angrily, but in a pleasing way. "Okay. Gotta go!" She smiled one last time and went out obediently.

I kinda felt sorry for Gumi though, but I'm sure he'll find a ton of fan girls better than me still waiting for him outside his house. _Now that's creepy…_

**THE NEXT DAY~**

**Rin's POV**

"Hey Rin! I might as well wake you up early this time so that you won't be late." I expected my sister to shake me again, but instead I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Why is she so… gentle…? I wonder what's happened to her. I bet this is a prank.

I sat up and faced her. "Since when do you become so gentle and easy on me?" I sneered. Her brows knit together in confusion. "Look, it's so early in the morning so why don't you loosen up." She smiled and left.

_Why does she have a good mood? It's kind of annoying, but I'm happy to see my sister happy though. _I rubbed my eyes and let out a long yawn. I faced the clock which read '**7:14**'. _So… damn… early…_

I stood up and headed to the bathroom. After what seems like forever, I rushed outside and slipped into my uniform. I looked at the clock again which read '**7:22**'. _Why am I so conscious of the time now?! Ugh, whatever._ I'm definitely not in a good mood.

I ran downstairs to grab the juiciest orange I could see. I ran outside and headed to the school. Just as I was about to walk, I heard a voice, "Hey, it's still early. Why don't you watch TV for awhile?" I turned to my sister. "Don't worry, I need to do something at school!" I shouted back.

My sister was right, I arrived at school a little too early. But nonetheless, I went to the hallways. I was deep in thought when suddenly a student cornered me. I saw a flash of yellow that time.

I looked up to see who the person was. "Hey, Neru!" I smiled at her. "Don't you 'Hey, Neru' me! I'm here to tell you something." She sneered. The sudden statement made me jump a little. She laughed evilly, and then returned to her glare. "Five words: Stay… away… from… _my…_ Len" She said slowly so that it echoed to my mind.

"Excuse me?" I said, confused. Well, not really. "Didn't you hear me? Stay away from him. I _loved_ him ever since we were little. And you're the one getting in my way." She said angrily.

"I noticed that you are developing feelings for him now. But remember, _I_ loved him first." She smirked and left like nothing happened. _What was that about?_ I shrugged it off and proceeded to the classroom.

_Great, I've just realized Neru and I were like… classmates._ I entered the room and quickly ran to my seat. As I passed her seat I received a death glare from her. _Just ignore, Rin, _I told myself.

"So, why so early? Are you excited to see me?" I practically jumped at the statement. I relaxed a little when I found out it was just a smiling Gumi. "Will you come to the party tomorrow?"

_Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Why do I keep forgetting things now?! _"Uh, sure!" I smiled nervously and looked the other way. Len did not arrive yet. I impatiently waited for the bell to ring as I tapped my finger across the desk.

_This is the major drawback when you come in early…_ Len finally arrived and smiled at me. I blushed a little, hoping he didn't see that. I received another glare from Neru. Seriously, she's so observant.

The class started almost immediately, and it was going fast. The day ended too quickly and before I knew it classes were over.

I headed home quickly to avoid Len. But why was I avoiding him? Oh, yeah, I felt like I didn't want to confess to him just yet.

And I was a bit afraid of Neru. She's the type to do anything, and I mean _everything_, to destroy someone. As soon as I got home I went directly to my room, barely noticing anyone.

_What a boring day… Well, at least there's that party tomorrow, right? I hope it will be fun…_

**THE NEXT DAY~ (A/N: Wow, so many 'next day's there. Sorry!)**

**Len's POV**

"Hey Len!" I heard my brother yell from downstairs. Did I mention I have a brother? No? Oh gosh, I'm so late at telling you things. Okay, I have a brother, the name's Rinto. He reminds me a lot about Rin, but I really don't know why.

"I'm awake! No need to scold me now!" I yelled back. We have this 'tradition' every Saturday that he will wake me up early and me ending up getting scolded for not getting up soon. Not this time. _Wait, Saturday?_

Oh yeah, today was the party at Gumi's house. I will meet Rin later and we will go there together. I am extremely worried about her, since this is a _pool _party and I seem to be the only one to know her very well.

Well, let's just say she never goes to beaches and swimming pools, 'kay? The reason why? Well, it all started when we were little…

"_I'm so excited!" I heard Rin squeak in delight as the car drove nearer to the beach resort._

"_Yeah, me too." I said, chuckling a bit. We arrived at the resort seconds later._

"_Let's go!" She grabbed my wrist and went straight to the swimming pool._

"_Wait!" We were immediately stopped by a blonde girl whose hair was tied up in a sideways ponytail._

"_Neru, come on! You're such a slow poke!" I shouted back at her who was running towards us._

_She finally reached us, panting heavily. Hand in hand, we all went there giggling and began putting on sun block._

_As soon as we finished, Neru jumped in first, then me. We noticed that Rin was not going any near the pool._

"_Hey, Rin. What's wrong?" I asked her with concern._

"_Umm, I'll just go to the bathroom. I'll be there in a minute!" She shouted as she ran towards the bathroom._

_Minutes passed, and Rin was nowhere in sight. I was getting worried._

_I went to the __**girls**__' bathroom (Yeah, I know, too weird. But no choice) and heard a faint sob._

"_Rin?" I said._

_Then there was a muffled voice, but I could hear it plainly. "Go away."_

"_But I thought that - "_

"_That I wanted to swim?" She continued for me. "Well, clearly, I was just acting all excited but honestly, I'm afraid of water. I don't know how to swim either." She said quite angrily._

"_Well then, I will stay with you, outside the pool." I said understandingly._

_She went out slowly, her eyes red from all the crying. I wiped her tears away and smiled._

_She smiled back and together, we went out with our hands intertwined._

_Little did I know that Neru was listening the whole time. She was clearly jealous of Rin since she was my top priority, as always._

_She would do anything to make Rin feel bad and she tried to keep us apart._

_She came up with an evil plan. __**(A/N: Len knows about Neru's plan since she confessed later to Len about it)**_

_I sat with her on the bench and watched as other family members and friends splashed into the crystal blue water._

"_Len, can you please get my towel? It's in the car." She asked nicely._

_Of course, being obedient as I was, especially to Rin, I ran to the car on the other side of the resort, which was very far away, and left her alone._

_I opened the car, which was surprisingly unlocked, and snatched the towel. I closed the door, locking it this time, and headed back to the pool._

_I saw Neru talking to Rin by the edge of the pool. I could see Neru talking to her angrily and this made me so mad that I clenched my fists._

_Then, Neru pushed Rin off the pool with a splash._

"_Rin!" I called out, running towards the edge of the pool._

_I could see arms flailing helplessly among the waters. I heard her shout, "Help!"_

_My instincts acted up fast. I dove in the pool and swam to the drowning body._

_I grabbed her by the waist and held her up and pulling her close to my face._

_I used up my all my strength to pull her to the edge and I finally got her safe._

_Neru shot a glare on Rin, so I glared back to her. She flinched and looked away, crossing her arms._

_Rin was freezing so I grabbed the towel from earlier and wrapped her with it._

"_T-Th-Thanks." She said, still shocked of what happened._

_When we got home, I took care of her in her room and fell asleep with her in the process._

_I decided to ignore Neru for a while, not until she apologizes to Rin. I guess she never did. I hated her for that._

Ever since that day, Rin never went out with the family to the beach or pool. I was really surprised when she accepted Gumi's invitation. Oh well, I guess people really change.

I realized that it was time to pick up Rin. So I ran downstairs, ate a banana (Yeah, seriously, bananas are the best!), and headed to Rin's house.

I was about to knock on the door when it opened. I saw Rin in her usual clothes with her white bow on top of her head. I can't help but smile in awe.

**Rin's POV**

Today's the party. What shall I do?! I wasn't thinking straight when Gumi invited me to a party, a _pool_ party.

Why did I even accept it? I know for a fact that I don't go to swimming pools and beaches, anything that involves water, except for bath tubs of course.

My parents would freak when they found out I would go to a pool party. Oh well, I have no choice.

I guess I would not bring any swimsuits. Everyone would expect us to swim, but I'll come up with a good excuse.

I went downstairs wearing my casual clothes. "Mom! I have been invited to a party! I'm going now!" I called out. I was careful not to mention _pool party_.

Seconds later, a sweet voice called out, "Okay, be careful!" I was about to 'escape' through the door to avoid any questions but was soon stopped by my mother.

"Well? What kind of party is it?" She raised an eyebrow. _Shoot! Was this question really necessary?! Of all questions…_

"Uhh, it's a phmh party." I smiled 'innocently'. I tried my best to cover the word 'pool' so I mumbled it softly.

"A what?" She stuck up her ear in my direction so she could hear clearly._ Why does this have to be this way? No choice._

"A pool party." I sighed in defeat. My mother's eyes widened, "You're really going?"

"Uh, yeah?" I wasn't really sure of my answer and it sounded like a question.

"My, my, my, I think you have gotten over that incident, my dear. And I'm so proud of you." She smiled and hugged me tightly.

_Well, that's the problem. I still think I'm not ready yet. But I want to try if I really got over it already._ I wanted to tell that to her, but I think it's best not to say it.

She let go of me and smiled knowingly, "I won't keep you any longer. Take care, okay?" She patted my shoulder.

"I will." I reassured her and then she left towards the kitchen.

Just as I opened the door, I saw Len with his right hand in mid-air. I figured that he was about to knock. He just smiled.

"Hi, Len!" I smiled back at him. "Are you really doing this? I mean, is it okay with you?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah, I really am. Just please let me do this. I'm not even going to swim anyway." I said.

He hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear, "Okay, Rin. I trust you." I mentally jumped for joy that time.

We were having a special and romantic (?) moment only to be disturbed by a squeal from inside the house. I figured that my sister saw us and was probably squealing in her room.

_I'll kill her when I return home later. For now, I'll cherish this moment._ I enjoyed being in his arms. He's so warm and loving. I wish this could last forever, and I hoped that time will freeze this moment. But I felt another pair of eyes watching us.

He suddenly let go and cold air blew towards me. My old body temperature was back and I shivered. How I wish to be in his warm arms again.

We walked to Gumi's house awkwardly, which was just around the block. It was surprising that we all live in the same neighbourhood.

We slowly stepped onto the stone path, which was really a driveway for luxurious cars, and stopped to a golden-plaited gate. This part of the neighbourhood was awfully rich. Not a minute later, we were approached by servants and they opened it for us. We didn't even have to ring the doorbell.

We gasped as we saw a huge, luxurious mansion – no, palace – before us. We had to look up to measure its height. Well, I kinda expected this. _So much for middle-class houses… Gumi sure lived a spoiled prince's life._

The stone path was now lined with tall pine trees and we saw a magnificent fountain sitting in the middle of the driveway which formed a circle around it, if you know what I mean. On top of it stood a marble angel statue holding a violin as sparkling water flowed from below.

We continued our path and finally reached a large double door made out of glass which was framed with wood. The glass was heavily tinted so we couldn't see what's inside. The knobs were also made of glass and was shaped and formed to resemble a diamond.

This time, we had to ring the doorbell. Weird… I pushed the button and a tone played inside the hou - no, mansion - the one for doorbells. A butler opened the door from the inside and eyed us from head to toe, as if judging our social status. _Well, sorry if we don't look like other guests who wore luxurious clothes and all those other luxurious watches or whatever._

"Wow, a real life butler." I heard Len mutter quietly. I snorted - yeah, very 'lady-like' eh? – and he gave me a look of 'what?'. I just shrugged and explained to the butler that Gumi invited us over for the party.

"Gumi invited _you?_" He raised an eyebrow, as if we were suspicious. _Oh yeah, were here to steal all their money because were not that rich,_ I wanted to say that to him but changed my mind. Instead, I said yes 'politely'. He cleared his throat, "Well, sorry miss. Please come in." he apologized. _Yeah, you should be sorry…_

He quickly opened the door wider this time and he ushered us inside. Inside the mansion was even more beautiful than the outside. A grand staircase which was very elegant stood in the middle of the room. There were no doors, only archways, leading to other rooms. A huge crystal chandelier hung on the high ceiling. Fancy and expensive paintings adorned the creamy white walls.

The bedrooms were upstairs on the left wing, with doors of course, and entertainment and game rooms were on the other wing of the second floor. The floors were white marble.

"Why are you two not wearing or bringing any swimwear? You do know that it's going to be a pool party right?" The butler asked as he led the way to the back door of the house. I turned my face to look at Len, who was also doing the same. "Actually, we know it's a pool party but we decided not to swim anyway." Len said. "Well that's a shame." The butler retorted.

We finally reached the back door and he opened it for us. We walked through it only to reveal the backyard, which was too big to call 'backyard', and saw a big rectangular pool sitting in the middle of it. Buffet tables were already set up on the sides and tables and chairs were on one side of the lawn.

I noticed that some guests have already arrived. Wow, Gumi does know how to host a party. Well, at least I think his manager or event planner does. I saw familiar faces there, but I don't know them that well. I saw Miku, Lily, Neru, and… _Wait, Neru was invited too?!_ I guess she forced Gumi to let her come too. I didn't know the rest of them. Maybe they were Gumi's old friends. They were all wearing swimsuits, except for me and Len. _Thanks for understanding, Len…_

I saw Miku waving at us, or more like to Len. "You go with her. I'll be okay here." I smiled and reassured him. "You sure?" He asked hesitantly. I nodded and he ran off with Miku. I just wanted him to be happy. I stood near the edge of the pool and stared at it intently. I wanted to swim but fear took over my body so I took a step back.

**?'s POV** **(Kind of goes back in time, sorry)**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I lazily groaned and pressed the snooze button.

"Hi Len!" My ears perked up at his name. _Who said that?!_

I sat up and leaned to the window near my bed. My eyes twitched when I saw Len standing in front of Rin's house and talking with her. Then the next thing I knew Len hugged her.

I could just die in that moment. Tears threatened to spill over my dark yellow eyes. I buried my face in my soft pillow and stayed there for hours.

_Couldn't they just do it somewhere else where I couldn't see? I mean, why does my house just have to be across the street from theirs?! Why does Rin get all the attention from Len?_

I groaned, again, but in frustration this time. I may be mean on the outside, but I have feelings too you know?! Why can't I have Len? _I swear, Rin, I'll get my revenge…_

I stood up rather forcefully and tied my hair in a sideways ponytail. I grabbed my yellow cell phone and texted my friends to come over to Gumi's party and told them about the 'plan'. My fingers tapped the keys rapidly and received a text not 10 seconds later.

I put the phone down and sighed. _Just wait, Len, I'll make you want me…_

When it was time to go to the party, I changed into my see-through blouse and white shorts to cover my swimsuit underneath. I wore yellow slippers and slipped outside.

Lily, SeeU and I met at the front gate when I reached the residence. I wasn't shocked at how rich they were, and it's not like I envy their lifestyle at all. I mean, anyone who tried becoming a girlfriend or boyfriend of a rich person would be investigated just to know what their intentions would be.

Gumi's attractive though, not like other rich people who have sons and daughters that look like pigs, no offense. But it's not like I like him. There's only one place for my heart, and it's for Len.

We entered the mansion and went straight to the party area. I saw Gumi talking to one of the guests and excused myself to talk to him alone. I convinced him about the plan. He reluctantly agreed on it and mumbled something about Rin's safety or whatever. I don't care. What matters is that I get my revenge.

I returned to my friends, smiling. "You know, you don't have to do this." SeeU said worriedly but Lily stayed quiet. "I have to. It's the only way to get my revenge at her."

Just then, as if on cue, Rin and Len entered the scene. _Speaking of the devil…_

Now I just have to get Rin alone. My gaze was distracted by a waving Miku ahead of them. Then Len went to go with Miku. That left Rin alone, on the edge of the pool. _Well, THAT WAS EASY!_

I instantly sashayed to her just as she took a step back and stepped on my toe. "Ow! Ow! Ow! What the hell, Rin?!" I cursed under my breath. My burning gaze wanted to grab her and choke her, but that would be too violent, even for me.

She turned around, shocked. "Oh! Sorry! I'm so sorry! Let me take you to a nurse or something!" She bowed and looked down, not even knowing who I was. "No need. I just want to talk." I sneered. My toe was still painful. Gosh, she was heavy.

She finally looked up, her eyes wide as saucers as she realized who I was and immediately looked down again in shame. I smirked, _just like I want her to be, she should be ashamed of herself. I mean, look at her!_

"You know, I'm sorry about yesterday." I said softly, not wanting to ruin the plan. "Really?" She looked up once again, her features showing she believed it. "Yeah. Can you forgive me?" I tried my best to plead. "Of course!" She said instantly and I pulled her into a hug, like I planned.

Once I felt her getting comfortable at my grasp, I pushed her to the pool. She fell immediately and I impatiently waited for Gumi's response.

**Len's POV**

"You know, Miku, I ca -"

_Splash!_

"What was that?" I heard Miku say but I didn't pay attention. I raced to the pool just in time to see Rin in there, desperately trying to keep her head above the water.

Just when I was about to dive, Gumi appeared and jumped into the water before I could do anything.

He reached her before she sank and held her in his arms, just like what I did before. _Wait, why was she there? Who did this to her?!_ I looked around frantically but no one was suspicious enough.

Gumi swam back to the edge with Rin in his arms and carried her to the house. I followed after them and servants helped her dry up. Then she was brought to the guest room to rest. I sat near the bed, holding her arms as she snored lightly. I gently stroked her still damp hair with my free hand and before I knew it, I fell asleep on the edge of her bed.

**Rin's POV**

I woke up to find myself on a room. Len was holding my hand as he slept beside the bed, snoring softly. I figured that I was in Gumi's house, in one of the guest rooms.

I gently let go of Len's hands, not wanting to wake him up, and stood up. I opened the door slowly and peeked outside. I walked through the large hallways of the second floor and asked a servant where Gumi's room was, I had to thank him after all.

"Down the hall, to the right." She smiled. "Thank you." I said and headed my own way. I knocked on the door and it was opened by someone who I expected it to be. "Rin, what's up?" He asked. "Oh, I'm fine already. By the way thanks for saving me." I smiled. His face was filled with worry as he remembered something. I don't know why, but I had the feeling that I want to do it, so I kissed him on the cheek, in a friendly sort of way.

He smiled back and he pulled me into a hug. I noticed that Len's arms were warmer than Gumi's but nonetheless I accepted his hug. I pulled back and smiled weakly. "I should go now." I told him and I left.

I decided to go into the kitchen to get a glass of water for Len, I bet he was tired waiting for me to wake up. When I came back into the room, I dropped the glass in shock. Tears filled my eyes and I felt betrayed.

I ran out of the room in shock and headed towards the front door. I could hear Len's voice calling after me. I felt like he was following me, so I headed further outside the gate. _I can't believe he did this to me…_

**?'s POV (Kinda goes back in time a little, again.)**

I can't believe Len decided to go and take care of Rin, again. I find myself sitting on one of the tables near the pool, quietly drinking the contents of the sake bottle they had provided us.

I guess their organizer, whose name I guessed was Meiko, with sake bottle in hand, convinced them to let their guests drink this cheap thing in my hand. I didn't mind at all, I wanted to forget my worries for the moment, and this thing right here in my hands does the trick. After all, Lily and SeeU already left awhile ago.

After I drank a few bottles, I felt dizzy and I headed to the mansion. As I passed, I heard people say something like, "She's pretty drunk." _Huh, whoever was the girl they were talking about was- wait, are they referring to me?_

I just continued my way and I found myself on the staircase, heading to the second floor. _How did I get here?_ My head was aching but I managed to make it to a door and pushed my way inside, not really caring who was in there. I just felt tired and I wanted to lie down. Just as I was about to jump on the bed, I saw Len in there, sleeping beside the bed, but no one was on the bed. I smirked,_ this is my chance_…

I began to pat him on the back and he immediately sat up. "Huh? Rin?" He said. "No, It's *hic* me, your girl*hic*friend." I smiled. "Um, Neru you're drunk." He said with concern, touching my forehead to feel my temperature.

"Why were you taking care of Rin? You know how much I love you, but you still ignore me. What's wrong with you? I want you Len, I know you do too." I said unconsciously between hiccups and sobs. I lost my balance and fell into Len's arms. I hugged him tightly and never let go. I buried my face into his chest and began crying loudly.

"I'm sorry, Neru. But I just don't feel the same way for you. You know I like Rin." He said sadly. I felt great pain in my chest and cried again. I felt sorry for myself, for being in love with this person in front of me. I lifted my head up, so that I fixed my gaze on him, and he, too, was facing me.

My heart was filled with mixed emotions, anger, guilt, sadness, jealousy and everything in between. Suddenly I crashed my lips into his. He was surprised of the sudden action and wanted to get away from me but I held him tightly.

I heard someone open the door and a sound of a glass dropped. I turned around to see Rin in the doorway, eyes wide with shock. She ran out to the hallway and Len began running after her, calling her name. I laughed to myself and fell asleep.

**Len's POV**

_Oh God, where is she?!_ I ran outside and looked everywhere. _Where would she go?_ I wanted to explain everything to her as soon as I get to her. It was almost dark. Suddenly, a memory flashed into my mind.

_Giggles filled the air._

"_Let's go there!" Rin pointed towards an empty grass field and in the middle of it stood an old oak tree._

_She held my hand and began running around like any other kid would. I wasn't really the type of kid to run around like that, so I just walked slowly._

"_Come on! You're going to miss it!" She said as she grabbed my hand._

"_Miss what?" I asked curiously._

"_You'll see." She grinned._

"_Len! Let's climb up there!" Rin said as she reached the oak tree._

"_Wouldn't it be dangerous?" I didn't want Rin to get hurt._

"_Nope. Now,come on!" She began to climb and finally sat on a sturdy branch. I followed as she pulled me up. I sat in there waiting impatiently._

"_Well, what is it?" I asked with an annoyed tone._

"_There." She pointed into the horizon where I saw the sun setting. It was beautiful. The sky was filled with pink, violet, blue, orange, and red altogether._

"_Wow." It was all I managed to say._

"_You know what? Let's make this oak tree our secret hide-out, okay?" She smiled._

"_Okay." I smiled back._

_We played, laughed, talked, and even made songs together in that place. It would be the place we meet and share our problems, worries and experiences._

It would be the perfect place for Rin to go to. I sprinted through the neighbourhood, and past different parks. Finally reaching the meadow, I found the oak tree still standing, until now. I ran towards it, and I finally saw Rin sitting in the shade of the very old tree.

"Rin…" I said, panting heavily. She turned to me; tears were still flowing out from her eyes. She didn't say anything.

"I can explain." I continued. "No, it's fine. I'm sorry to make you worry. I think I overreacted." She sniffled and stared at the ground.

"No, if I were on your place, I would have acted the same. But I really can explain." There was no response so I continued.

"Neru was drunk and she came into the room. She woke me up and confessed her feelings. I rejected her. She began crying and I didn't know what to do, so I comforted her. She forced me to kiss her. She held me tightly so I couldn't get away…" I trailed off.

She finally looked up, her eyes full of hope. "Really? Shoot, I really have been overreacting. I'm so sorry, Len. It's just that, I felt betrayed back there and my mind didn't process so well." She apologized.

I sat beside her under the shade and held her hand tightly, "It's okay, Rin. In fact, I should be the one to say sorry to you. If I didn't ignore Neru in the past, you would have never been hurt. But I guess I can't stop this feeling, Rin. I love you, I really do…" I faced her and she was doing the same. My heart was pounding inside and I feel it could explode any second. I was waiting for an answer I have been dreaming of for years.

She took a deep breath and smiled. "Len, that's the thing. I love you too. I guess I never realized it until now." I felt series of emotions going through my body. I couldn't explain what I was feeling; maybe you could describe it as 'I felt as if I was in heaven'.

It was then I realized our lips met. Her lips were warm and soft, like any guy could dream of. _I was finally kissing Rin! The girl of my dreams, my childhood best friend, the most famous girl at school, the class president, and now, she has returned these feelings. _I couldn't ask for more…

Rin finally backed away and smiled again. She punched my arm playfully. "Ow! What was that for?" I said, feigning hurt. "That was for stealing my first kiss, you idiot." She laughed. I pushed my lips into a pout, "I thought you enjoyed it." "It was worth it." I smiled at her remark. She snuggled into my arms as we watched the beautiful sun set peacefully, our hands intertwined.

**Geez, that was cheesy… Dear readers and supporters, (I doubt there are any -.-) thank you for reading this (boring) song fic anyway!**

**This will be the last chapter unless you make another request for a chapter. I would gladly accept requests then! I'd love to hear reviews from all of you! :3**

**When reviews reach 15 or so, I would personally make another chapter myself, even without a request. Reviews really help me.**

**So, how was it? Any confusions, questions, comments, suggestions, corrections?**

**Also, can you answer the poll on my profile page? I need to pair Kagamine Len with someone so that I can start another fanfic XD (Len: Hey! I'm fine with anybody, so…)**

**Thanks again!**

**-MidnightFlower07 (I have currently changed my pen name so, yeah)**


End file.
